


Erro de percurso

by iambyuntiful



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Harry Potter!AU, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambyuntiful/pseuds/iambyuntiful
Summary: Kim Jongin gostava de se divertir fazendo com que seus colegas em Hogwarts se apaixonem uns pelos outros através do uso de Amortentia. Porém, um erro de percurso faria com que o jovem bruxo provasse de sua própria magia: O que aconteceria se, por um erro, seu melhor amigo se apaixonasse por si?





	Erro de percurso

Kim Jongin é um ótimo aluno de Poções e isso é um fato inegável. Todos os alunos em Hogwarts invejavam seu rendimento em Poções e a forma como o professor da matéria o adorava. Aliado a seu histórico em Poções, encontrava-se sua personalidade animada e astuta, afinal, Kim Jongin não é sonserino por nada – o rapaz de cabelos descoloridos e de pele morena era dono de um dos sorrisos mais belos que Hogwarts viu desde os Marotos, sorriso capaz de persuadir e conquistar qualquer um.

 

Além do ótimo aluno em Poções, Jongin também era conhecido por outros fatores: todo mundo sabia que o sonserino adorava pregar peças nos colegas de Hogwarts. Nunca houve nenhuma distinção entre as casas e qualquer um poderia ser sua vítima, bastava estar distraído o suficiente para que Kim Jongin pudesse ludibriá-lo com suas palavras e dar-lhes suas poções para beber.

 

Eram peças inofensivas, entretanto; Jongin sabia que tinha conhecimento suficiente para envenenar qualquer um dos seus colegas, mas o que mais lhe dava diversão era observá-los desconcertados. Ver a vergonha estampada nos rostos alheios, a forma como gaguejam quando confrontados e como coravam por absolutamente qualquer detalhe. Nada lhe fazia rir mais do que fazer com que seus colegas envergonhassem a si mesmos.

 

Por esse motivo, a especialidade de Jongin era  _amortentia_. A poderosa poção do amor considerada como perigosa por muitos e desejada por tantos outros já era uma velha conhecida sua, conhecia seus ingredientes como se sempre estivessem em sua mente e seu modo de preparo já se tornou quase automático. Jongin gostava de brincar com as poções, modificando-as e procurando seus efeitos após as mudanças. Sua melhor lembrança envolvendo poções era do dia em que finalmente modificou  _amortentia_  para a forma como desejava: um simples olhar para a primeira pessoa que ver após seu consumo e a magia está feita (pobres estudantes que lhe serviram de cobaia).

 

Por adorá-lo ver preparando poções, o professor Slughorn nunca negou acesso à sala de Poções e aos ingredientes a Jongin que, aproveitando a confiança que lhe foi depositada em poder usar a sala sem supervisão, preparava frascos da poção para seu próprio divertimento.

 

Suas vítimas não eram escolhidas ao acaso, Kim Jongin também era um ótimo observador e costumava passar muito tempo escolhendo quem seria o próximo apaixonado envergonhado pelo castelo, analisando seus comportamentos e o quanto poderiam se tornar uma vítima fácil. Todos em Hogwarts sabiam quem era o responsável por tantos casos de pessoas apaixonadas, embora nenhum deles nunca tenha denunciado Jongin a algum professor. Gostavam de vê-lo em ação, porque, enquanto não fossem escolhidos, ninguém poderia dizer que também não se divertia em ver alguém tão atrapalhado por não saber o que fazer com a súbita paixão que lhes acometia.

 

Algumas vezes a poção ajudava alguns casais a tomarem coragem, embora esta nunca tenha sido a ideia inicial. Jongin gostava de ver as pessoas constrangidas, mas não negaria a quem o perguntasse se ficava feliz em saber que ajudou alguém a encontrar, de fato, a pessoa por quem estava apaixonada. O caso mais recente foi com dois grifinórios que não paravam de irritar todo o castelo: Park Chanyeol e Byun Baekhyun não possuem um botão de  _desligar_  e continuariam insanos juntos caso Jongin não tivesse agido mais rápido. Uma desculpa qualquer para insultar Chanyeol foi o suficiente para que o Park se distraísse o suficiente para derramar algumas gotas da poção em seu suco de abóbora. Em seguida, era apenas observar seus efeitos.

 

O sempre tão ativo Park Chanyeol tornou-se ainda mais desajeitado depois de olhar para Baekhyun e não ver apenas seu melhor amigo, mas sim sua mais recente paixão. Baekhyun não entendeu suas ações de início, mas, depois que os claros sinais da paixão obsessiva que amortentia causa surgiram, suas suspeitas recaíram sobre Jongin imediatamente. O sonserino apenas os observava a distância, enquanto Chanyeol tentava conquistar Baekhyun de todas as formas, quase sempre sem sucesso.

 

Qual foi a surpresa de toda a Hogwarts quando fora Baekhyun a beijá-lo no Salão Principal assim que o efeito da poção finalmente cessou e Chanyeol sentia-se envergonhado demais para fazer qualquer coisa? Jongin se recordava da frase que Baekhyun disse ao amigo, “ _não precisamos de nenhuma poção do amor, Chan, agora é você mesmo_ ” e do imenso sorriso que atingiu o rosto de Chanyeol após ouvi-la. Os dois grifinórios não deixaram de ser barulhentos e tampouco de irritar aos colegas, mas agora tinham um laço ainda mais solidificado do que antes.

 

Às vezes os planos de Jongin não saíam como o previsto, mas a diversão foi boa enquanto durou. Não é como se o rapaz sempre quisesse que seus colegas se dessem mal, sabia que jamais faria qualquer mal a eles com suas poções, estava apenas atrás de diversão gratuita às custas de outras pessoas e uma pequena peça não machucava ninguém.

 

Suas traquinagens renderam-lhe o apelido de  _Cupido de Hogwarts_ , cujo qual Jongin desprezava. Não estava tentando formar casais, apenas queria diversão fácil, mas se as pessoas se sentiam melhor vendo-o dessa forma, não há nada que o sonserino pudesse fazer.

 

De vez em quando Jongin gostava de arrastar seu melhor amigo para suas brincadeiras, já que rir sozinho às vezes cansa. Oh Sehun é seu amigo desde que se entendem por gente, já que seus pais estudaram juntos em Hogwarts e mantiveram o laço da amizade até os dias atuais, o que influenciou que seus filhos também se tornassem amigos. As personalidades de Jongin e Sehun se completavam e nenhuma surpresa foi para a família quando ambos foram selecionados em  _Sonserina_  quando ingressaram juntos em Hogwarts. Os dois sonserinos sempre foram uma ótima dupla e eram conhecidos em Hogwarts como ótimos conquistadores.

 

Sehun também gostava de ver seus colegas passando vergonha, mais pelo prazer de vê-los querendo sumir quando o efeito da poção passa do que pelos momentos vergonhosos que se forçavam a passar quando estavam sob seu efeito. Apesar de não ser tão bom em Poções quanto Jongin, costumava ajudar seu melhor amigo a prepará-las e foi um erro seu ao entregar os ingredientes para Jongin que tornou a poção que ambos usavam tão única.

 

Sehun gostava de deixar isso claro com Jongin de tempos em tempos, apenas para ressaltar a importância de sua participação nas travessuras.

 

Algumas vezes os dois amigos revezavam a escolha entre as vítimas; Sehun adorava poder brincar com alguns dos alunos da casa rival, mesmo que isso tornasse óbvio quem era o causador por detrás de toda a confusão. Muitas vezes Sehun perguntou-se se os professores não faziam apenas vista grossa para a situação ou se também achavam graça porque não era normal tantos adolescentes loucamente apaixonados no mesmo ambiente.

 

Porém, se os professores e o próprio Dumbledore não se importavam, por que Jongin e Sehun iriam?

 

Já estavam nessa rotina há mais de um ano, quando Jongin descobriu os ingredientes para  _amortentia_  em um antigo livro abandonado no armário da sala de Poções. Apesar de, na época, ambos estarem no quinto ano, não parecia uma poção de extrema complexidade e Jongin até mesmo ganhou a permissão de Slughorn para tentar a poção, desde que prometesse que jamais a usaria para qualquer fim além do acadêmico.

 

Horace Slughorn sendo um professor provindo de Sonserina deveria imaginar que não se deve confiar muito na palavra de alguém da casa das cobras, mas Jongin prometeu da mesma forma. Seu sorriso tornava suas palavras ainda mais fáceis de acreditar, porque ninguém nunca conseguiria negar algo a cara de anjo que Jongin tanto sabia imitar. Sehun às vezes se perguntava se seu amigo era tão bom assim ou se as pessoas apenas são muito tolas.

 

Durante o ano em que passaram a enfeitiçar os colegas no castelo, nada muito novo aconteceu. Com o passar do tempo, as pessoas passaram a ligar Jongin aos ocorridos, mas ninguém nunca conseguiu provar nada contra o sonserino. Jongin sempre foi muito cuidadoso com o que fazia e não seria por algum erro bobo que sua maior diversão seria interrompida.

 

Hogwarts aos poucos se acostumou com a ideia de que alguém entre eles estava bancando o cupido e decidindo por quem cada um iria se apaixonar – gerando casais reais depois do efeito da poção ou apenas deixando dois alunos extremamente envergonhados, sendo esta segunda opção ainda mais tentadora – e quase passaram a ansiar por isso. A pergunta que nunca calava em Hogwarts era sempre a mesma:

 

_Quem será o próximo?_

 

“Qual é a vítima de hoje?”, Sehun perguntou enquanto caminhava ao lado de Jongin pelos corredores que os levariam até o Salão Principal.

 

As aulas da manhã terminaram há pouco tempo e os dois sonserinos arrastavam-se até o Salão Principal onde poderiam almoçar. Jongin carregava em seu bolso um pequeno frasquinho com a poção desejada para o dia, sorrindo como se soubesse de um segredo exclusivamente seu e de Sehun. As pessoas aos poucos também se acostumaram a forma como os dois rapazes pareciam ler a mente um do outro.

 

“Yifan me deu alguns galeões para eu fazer com que Zitao goste dele.” Jongin respondeu dando de ombros. “Me parece uma forma bem idiota daquele grandalhão dizer que gosta do Tao, mas se estou sendo pago para me divertir, não direi não, certo?”

 

Sehun riu ao seu lado. “Vamos dividir os galeões na próxima visita a Hogsmeade?”

 

“Ache seus próprios meios de ganhar dinheiro, seu tratante.” Jongin negou, empurrando-o de leve pelo ombro. “A ideia de começar tudo isso com as poções foi minha.”

 

“Mas foi o meu erro que a tornou única”, Sehun o lembrou. “Tenho direitos!”

 

“Só o direito de ficar calado, Sehun, antes que dê com a língua nos dentes para algum professor”, Jongin sibilou.

 

O mais novo entre os dois rolou os olhos. “Sério que você acha que os professores não sabem desse esquema?”

 

“Se até hoje não nos expulsaram, não vamos continuar brincando com a sorte, não é?”, Jongin retorquiu. “Muito mais divertido brincar com as pessoas.”

 

Sehun observou o amigo voltando a caminhar mais rápido conforme o Salão Principal se aproximava, contendo um sorriso ao ouvir suas palavras. Jongin nunca mudaria seu jeito de tentar ter sua diversão garantida não importasse quais os meios que precisasse usar. Sehun não se importava com os métodos de seu melhor amigo porque sabia que, no fundo, Jongin nunca machucaria alguém de fato. Gostava de envergonhar as pessoas pois adorava a forma única como cada pessoa reagia ao ser colocada em uma situação em que nunca se imaginou, nada além disso.

 

Todo mundo um dia se apaixona, certo? Os dois rapazes apenas dão uma ajudinha.

 

O salão principal estava apinhado de alunos como de costume. O teto encantado refletia o céu lá fora, de forma que se mostrava levemente nublado, mas havia a luz do sol em algum lugar ali. As mesas estavam repletas das mais variadas comidas e bebidas, com estudantes comendo enquanto conversam e riem de qualquer assunto que não interessa outra pessoa a não ser aquele pequeno nicho. Como o usual, a mesa de Grifinória era a mais barulhenta de todas enquanto Chanyeol e Baekhyun jogavam  _snap explosivo_  com Kim Jongdae.

 

Sehun não conteve seu rolar de olhos mais uma vez; grifinórios sempre são tão infantis...

 

A mesa dos professores estava com todo seu corpo docente presente, alguns dos professores atentos aos seus alunos enquanto outros preferem conversar entre si. Sehun sempre quis saber o que tanto conversam porque não há muito a ser dito entre professores além de notas e trabalhos, ao menos na mente do sonserino. Albus Dumbledore estava assentado ao centro da mesa, olhando a todos através de seus óculos de meia lua como se pudesse descobrir cada um dos segredos que seus alunos escondem em suas mentes e Sehun não duvidava que o diretor realmente o pudesse.

 

Os dois amigos sentaram-se próximos a vítima do dia. Huang Zitao era um quintanista de olhos felinos e pele quase tão morena quanto a de Jongin, com um permanente pequeno sorriso em seus lábios enquanto observa as pessoas ao seu redor. Jongin gostava de Zitao, eram ambos amigos mesmo que o Huang estivesse um ano abaixo. Sabia que Zitao também era um grande amigo de Yifan, o que fazia com que Jongin não entendesse por que o mais velho precisava que Zitao tomasse amortentia para perceber se gosta ou não de si.

 

Para Jongin, era bastante óbvio que os sentimentos de Yifan eram retribuídos de forma intensa. Qualquer pessoa notaria os olhares de Zitao para o rapaz mais velho.

 

“E aí, Tao?”, Jongin cumprimentou-o com um dos seus famosos sorrisos. Sehun sentou-se ao seu lado em silêncio, apenas fazendo algum aceno para Zitao. Queria observar o desenrolar da situação.

 

“Oi, Jongin.” Tao sorriu. “O que o deixou tão feliz hoje?”

 

“Está um dia lindo, você não acha?”, Jongin tornou a perguntar, apontando para o céu encantado. “E é sexta feira! Não é necessário motivos para ser feliz numa sexta feira.”

 

“Seu bom humor é suspeito, Kim Jongin”, Zitao disse, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

 

Jongin fingiu-se de ofendido. “Olhe só, Sehun, não se pode nem estar feliz nessa mesa. Talvez eu devesse ir jogar snap explosivo com o trio de bobos da corte da Grifinória!”

 

“Sarcasmo não combina muito com você, Jongin”, Sehun comentou. “Alguém já te disse isso?”

 

“Estão todos contra mim hoje!”, Jongin continuou a falar. “O que fiz para vocês?”

 

A verdade é que Sehun entendeu aonde Jongin queria chegar com seu novo joguinho. Zitao estava ocupado demais em rir dos dramas fingidos de Jongin para notar que a forma teatral que o moreno agia o proporcionava o momento perfeito para derramar algumas gotas no cálice à sua frente, sem que seu dono notasse. Sehun deveria admitir que Jongin era um ótimo ator.

 

“Já pode parar, Jongin, ninguém na mesa está acreditando em você”, Zitao riu. “Tudo bem, fique feliz o quanto você quiser, o dia está ótimo mesmo.”

 

“E amanhã tem Hogsmeade!”, Jongin acrescentou. “Temos todos os motivos para ficarmos felizes.”

 

“ _Gege_  disse que iríamos comprar doces em Hogsmeade”, Zitao contou animado. Jongin sabia que gege era a forma carinhosa que Zitao encontrou de chamar Yifan, o que só ressaltava sua teoria de que Yifan é idiota o suficiente para não notar o que está à sua frente.

 

“Compre doces para mim também, ouvi dizer que Yifan é rico o bastante para isso”, Jongin sorriu.

 

Sehun estava muito distraído conversando com uma das garotas de sua sala a respeito do dever de Transfiguração e não percebeu o cálice que estava apanhando. Como nem Jongin e tampouco Zitao perceberam, o inevitável acabou por acontecer: Oh Sehun bebeu o cálice enfeitiçado com amortentia e a primeira pessoa que estava à sua frente era nada mais nada menos do que Kim Jongin, seu melhor amigo.

 

Um erro de percurso foi o suficiente para criar o clima de tensão quando Jongin percebeu a névoa nos olhos de Sehun, tipicamente mostrando que estava enfeitiçado. Olhou para o cálice nas mãos do melhor amigo e engoliu em seco, percebendo em que enrascada se meteram dessa vez. Zitao os observava de forma atenta e, se Jongin prestasse atenção, poderia perceber um mínimo sorriso de canto nos lábios do Huang, mas havia muito mais no que prestar atenção agora.

 

“Esse era meu cálice?”, Zitao perguntou. “Parece que vocês falharam dessa vez.”

 

“Cala a boca, Tao”, Jongin retrucou. “Acho que agora as coisas deram  _muito_  errado.”

 

“Bom,  _amortentia_  passa o efeito depois de alguns dias, certo?”, Zitao tornou a falar. “Se divirta com o Sehun, depois vocês voltam a encher o saco da Sonserina inteira. Já aproveita que tem Hogsmeade amanhã e leve-o ao Madame Puddifoot!”

 

A imagem de estar com seu melhor amigo no pub mais conhecido entre os casais de Hogwarts não fez Jongin se sentir estranho de um jeito ruim como imaginou que deixaria. Afinal, Oh Sehun é seu melhor amigo desde que ambos começaram a dar seus primeiros passos, a ideia de ter  _alguma coisa_  com Sehun deveria soar inimaginável para o sonserino, não é? Jongin sentiu-se ainda mais em perigo ao perceber que não considerava como uma péssima ideia.

 

“Você calado é uma dádiva, Huang”, optou por dizer.

 

À sua frente Sehun ainda se mantinha olhando-o como se não pudesse acreditar no que seus olhos viam. A expressão boba de surpresa em seu rosto, seus lábios num permanente estágio entre querer sorrir e estar sorrindo de fato e os olhos brilhando como fazia tempo que Jongin não via. Sehun estava claramente sob os efeitos de  _amortentia_.

 

“Yifan vai me pagar”, Jongin sussurrou para si mesmo. “Sehun?”

 

“Oi, Jonginnie.” Sehun sorriu ao respondê-lo. “Amanheceu especialmente mais bonito hoje.”

 

“Obrigado, eu acho. É, você também.” Jongin respondeu. “Você está se sentindo bem?”

 

“Nunca estive melhor, eu diria. Sinto-me renovado e com boas energias hoje.” Sehun continuou a sorrir, voltando sua atenção para o seu prato onde a comida surgia magicamente. Amava especialmente os elfos no castelo. “Está um dia maravilhoso, você não concorda?”

 

“É, eu acho que sim.” Jongin respondeu. “Um dia maravilhoso.”

 

Dizem que algumas vezes o feitiço se volta contra seu feiticeiro. Resta saber se Jongin saberia contornar os efeitos de sua própria criação.

 

**. . .**

 

Jongin não conseguia parar de pensar no que aconteceu no horário de almoço.

 

As aulas do dia terminaram e a sexta feira também caminhava para o seu fim, com todos os estudantes recolhendo-se em seus salões comunais. Jongin se encontrava nesse momento deitado em um dos luxuosos sofás dispostos pelo salão comunal de Sonserina. O salão comunal era, de longe, o mais bonito entre todos, na opinião de Jongin: apesar das paredes repletas de umidade devido ao fato de estarem abaixo do lago negro, as janelas proporcionam uma bela visão do Lago e a luz que reflete no salão o deixa ainda mais bonito. Os móveis são luxuosos e muito bem distribuídos, pois a maior parte das famílias ricas bruxas estão em Sonserina.

 

Jongin adoraria ter seu tempo para pensar em todas as famílias ricas ao seu redor, caso Oh Sehun não estivesse sendo um problema maior do que a renda familiar dos Greengrass ou dos Parkinson.

 

Assim como o esperado, o comportamento de Sehun mudou drasticamente durante o dia: após o almoço, onde Sehun esteve estranhamente calado enquanto comia, ambos caminharam em direção às aulas extras que teriam à tarde e foi nesse momento que Sehun começou a mudar ainda mais. Jongin notou os olhares fixos que seu amigo o dedicava e isso o deixa levemente incomodado com a forma como seu corpo reagia aos olhares do mais novo.

 

Estava acostumado a ter Sehun olhando fixamente para si porque era assim que se comunicavam quando não podiam falar, e estava tudo bem porque os olhares de Sehun eram apenas sua melhor forma de comunicação. Diferente de agora onde seus olhares denotam uma ansiedade em tê-lo próximo, o desejo latente de tocá-lo e saber que não é permitido, apesar de Jongin se recriminar em pensar que, caso Oh fizesse algo, não saberia ao certo se tentaria impedi-lo.

 

Jongin também percebeu que Sehun passou a procurar mais contato do que o usual. No início, nem Jongin tampouco Sehun eram dados a muito contato e gostavam de respeitar o espaço pessoal alheio, era uma boa forma de conviverem. Com o passar do tempo, em alguns momentos achavam aceitável que o espaço pessoal não existisse e trocassem carinhos ocasionalmente.

 

Não parece mais o suficiente para Sehun, que procurava tocar seu braço durante a aula enquanto trocavam alguns bilhetes conversando sobre como História da Magia é um porre e adorariam estar em qualquer lugar que não fosse a sala de aula. Não pareceu o suficiente enquanto caminhavam de volta para o Salão Comunal e Sehun enlaçou seu pescoço com um dos braços enquanto ria de alguma piada que Jongin contou.

 

Deitado e sozinho no Salão Comunal enquanto tem certeza de que deveria estar dormindo, Jongin tenta achar uma solução para ter o antigo Sehun de volta antes que o novo Jongin o assuste ainda mais.

 

No fundo, sabia que não tinha o que fazer até que o efeito da poção cessasse e isso ainda levaria alguns dias. O que precisava fazer era encontrar uma forma de lidar com Sehun de forma que pudessem manter a amizade intacta e preservada como sempre esteve e que as formas como Sehun está agindo e fazendo com que Jongin se sinta não influencie em nada. São só alguns dias, é claro que Jongin conseguiria fazer isso.

 

Não é?

 

A verdade é que Jongin sabia que não conseguiria. Gostava de sua amizade com Sehun e a forma como podia confiar no mais novo até mesmo de olhos fechados porque sabia que Sehun o protegeria de qualquer mal, assim como faria com ele. Entretanto, tê-lo tão próximo de si e com a paixão aflorada em seus poros despertava sensações que Jongin tentava incessantemente afogar em si mesmo: a forma como Sehun parecia mexer consigo mais do que o considerado saudável.

 

Kim Jongin não saberia dizer se apenas se sentia atraído ou se Sehun despertava sentimentos ainda mais profundos em si, mas sabia que era perigoso para a amizade de ambos, então o sonserino prometeu a si mesmo que não deixaria que nada os afetasse, mesmo com a  _amortentia_  em ação.

 

“O que faz acordado até agora?”, Jongin ouviu.

 

Levantou-se rapidamente olhando por cima do encosto do sofá. Das entradas do dormitório masculino saía Sehun, vestido em seu pijama comum e coçando os olhos com os nós dos dedos. Jongin conteve o leve sorriso em pensar que o mais novo se assemelhava a uma criança manhosa.

 

“Estou sem sono”, respondeu. Sehun murmurou qualquer coisa enquanto se jogava no sofá ao seu lado. “E você? Sem sono claramente não está.”

 

“É muito estranho dizer que senti sua falta?”, Sehun perguntou. “De alguma forma eu sabia que você não estava no dormitório.”

 

“Quem sou eu para definir o que é estranho ou não em um castelo feito por magia?”, Jongin retorquiu num tom leve. “Eu só estava pensando um pouco em algumas coisas. Você sabe o que está acontecendo, não sabe?”

 

“Na realidade, não sei.” O mais novo admitiu. “Eu só percebi hoje mais cedo o quanto você me é importante e o quanto quero aproveitar todos os momentos ao seu lado, o quanto quero estar com você para qualquer coisa. Eu acho que eu meio que amo você, Jongin.”

 

As palavras de Sehun poderiam fazê-lo sorrir e continuar se sentindo estranho caso não soubesse que eram apenas influência da poção do amor.

 

“E eu acho que devíamos dormir.” Jongin disse levantando-se e bagunçando o cabelo já despenteado de Sehun. “Vem, vamos para o dormitório.”

 

“Vamos a Hogsmeade juntos amanhã, não vamos?”, Sehun perguntou enquanto seguia o amigo.

 

“Claro.” Jongin concordou. “Por que? Quer algo em especial?”

 

“Não”, Sehun sorriu. “Só quero passar um tempo com você.”

 

Jongin pensou se não teria bebido uma gota sequer da mesma poção de Sehun para pensar que o sorriso do mais novo era ainda mais bonito do que se recordava ou se porque o motivo do sorriso era ele mesmo. Meneou a cabeça, tentando esquecer os pensamentos estranhos que lhe acometeram – estava começando a ficar louco com Sehun magicamente apaixonado por si e reconsiderando até onde começar essa brincadeira foi bom.

 

“Boa noite, Sehun.” Jongin sussurrou deitando-se em sua cama. Sehun deitou-se na cama à frente da sua, cobrindo-se e dedicando-lhe mais um sorriso.

 

“Boa noite, Jongin.”

 

**. . .**

 

O dia amanheceu com o clima frio, propício a visita para Hogsmeade que aconteceria em pouco tempo. O Salão Comunal da Sonserina já é naturalmente mais gelado que os demais mesmo com a lareira acesa, mas todos seus alunos já estavam acostumados; depois de alguns bons anos você passa a se acostumar com seu próprio inverno particular.

 

Kim Jongin acordou pensando em seu dia anterior e em todas as mudanças de seu melhor amigo devido a poção do amor tomada por engano. Sehun ainda estava adormecido na cama ao seu lado e Jongin forçou-se a não continuar deitado apenas para observá-lo porque isso já estava se tornando ridículo. Sabia admitir que Sehun tem uma beleza admirável, mas definitivamente não precisava contemplá-lo apenas porque seu amigo passou a fazer isso de forma induzida.

 

Jongin não podia deixar de se perguntar se, caso Sehun não estivesse sob a influência de  _amortentia_ , o mais novo também não perderia um ou dois minutos para contemplá-lo como Jongin se sentia tentado a fazer.

 

Após tomar um banho para despertar completamente, Jongin arrastou-se em direção ao salão comunal onde poderia se aquecer próximo à lareira enquanto espera Sehun levantar-se para poderem caminhar até as carruagens que os levariam ao vilarejo mágico. Entretanto, Jongin não estaria sozinho no salão comunal como imaginava.

 

“O que faz já acordado, Luhan?”

 

Luhan foi um dos sonserinos que mais o ajudou quando começou em Hogwarts. Um ano mais velho do que Jongin e estando agora em seu sétimo ano, Luhan é seu melhor amigo depois de Sehun em todo o castelo e, embora não tenha nada que Jongin considere que não possa dizer a Sehun, sabia que o mais velho ouviria todos seus problemas e o aconselharia da melhor forma possível. Luhan é como seu irmão mais velho e Jongin se sentia muito grato de tê-lo ao seu lado mesmo após todos os anos que se passaram.

 

“Posso te fazer a mesma pergunta, Jongin.” Luhan sorriu, dando espaço no sofá mais próximo à lareira. “O que houve, Sehun não te derrubou da cama hoje?”

 

“Não, ainda está dormindo.” Jongin suspirou. “Luhan... Posso te perguntar uma coisa? Eu acho que estou ficando louco.”

 

“Todos somos um pouco loucos”, Luhan deu de ombros. “O que houve? Errou algum ingrediente em suas poções?”

 

“Talvez”, Jongin admitiu. “Yifan pediu para que eu desse algumas gotas ao Tao, suficiente para que tivessem um encontro hoje, e como sei que o Tao já de fato gosta do Yifan, eu concordei. Mas teve um erro de percurso e Sehun acabou bebendo o cálice do Tao e agora ele está apaixonado por mim.”

 

“Isso é um grande problema”, Luhan apontou.

 

“Sim. Não foi muita coisa, o suficiente para dois ou três dias apaixonado, mas... Mas acho que eu devo ter deixado algo cair na minha bebida também.” Jongin disse. “Eu me peguei gostando da atenção que Sehun estava me dando ontem, reparando em coisas que eu não reparava antes nele e ansiando por mais disso tudo. É como se eu também estivesse sob efeito de amortentia.”

 

Luhan manteve o sorriso calmo em seus lábios encarando o mais novo, que parecia cada vez mais próximo do colapso. Sempre acompanhou a amizade entre Sehun e Jongin e adorava vê-los juntos porque poucas pessoas tem a conexão que Luhan encontra entre os dois rapazes. Durante suas observações, notou que Jongin sempre pareceu mais propenso a ser mais solícito aos desejos de Sehun, como se sempre o quisesse feliz. Imaginou que seria o senso de proteção por ser o mais velho entre ambos, mas, sabendo agora do relato rapaz, já não tinha tanta certeza.

 

“O que eu acho é que você está sob efeito de uma magia superior a de amortentia, mesmo da sua poção que é tão mais eficaz que a tradicional”, Luhan respondeu por fim. “Você está apaixonado, Jonginnie. Você só não notou antes e agora que tudo explodiu para você, você não sabe o que fazer.”

 

Jongin esperava qualquer conselho vindo de Luhan – e se ainda se lembrasse de outras ocasiões onde pediu sua opinião, Luhan era dono de conselhos realmente bizarros – mas nunca imaginaria que ouviria tais palavras a respeito de Sehun. Apaixonado? Por seu melhor amigo? É claro que não, completamente inviável. Quem está apaixonado é  _infelizmente_  Sehun.

 

Não é?

 

“Eu te explico.” Luhan disse depois de perceber que Jongin não diria nenhuma palavra. “Eu gosto da amizade de vocês, é como se não importa se você está aqui e Sehun pudesse estar na Grifinória, vocês ainda teriam essa conexão inquebrável. É difícil encontrar uma relação assim, ainda mais sendo apenas amigos.” Jongin assentiu com um leve sorrisinho orgulhoso. “Mas você, Jongin, está sempre observando Sehun mais do que ele faz isso com você; qualquer coisa que Sehun queira você faz para vê-lo sorrindo, e não negue, você sabe que é verdade. Quase sempre percebo você sorrindo apenas porque Sehun está sorrindo ou se sentindo orgulhoso de qualquer coisa que ele faça.”

 

“Estou apoiando-o como o melhor amigo dele!”, Jongin se defendeu. “Isso não significa que estou apaixonado.”

 

“Porque você não está vendo a forma como o olha. Só quero que pense na possibilidade, Jonginnie. Realmente acho que você está apaixonado, mas quem sou eu para opinar nos seus sentimentos?” Luhan deu de ombros. “Olha lá quem está vindo.”

 

Jongin olhou para trás e encontrou um Sehun sonolento e completamente vestido para Hogsmeade. O sorriso surgiu em seus lábios de imediato e, ao pensar nisso, refreou-se; não poderia dar crédito a teoria de Luhan agindo como se Sehun fosse tudo que estivesse esperando (embora fosse). Conhecia o mais velho ao seu lado, ele usaria qualquer situação para jogar a verdade em sua cara  _mais uma vez._

 

Sehun se aproximou murmurando qualquer cumprimento que Luhan retribuiu enquanto se levantava para abandonar o Salão Comunal. Antes que Sehun pudesse ocupar o lugar que o mais velho deixou, Jongin levantou-se também, puxando seu melhor amigo pelo braço para que pudessem ir para Hogsmeade. Quem sabe se estivesse entre várias pessoas Jongin também deixaria de agir estranho.

 

“Jonginnie” Sehun o chamou com a voz manhosa. “Para de me puxar, eu estou com sono e quero comer.”

 

“Mas precisamos chegar às carruagens, Sehun.” Jongin negou. “Eu compro doces para você em Hogsmeade, prometo.”

 

“De verdade?”, Sehun perguntou, de repente animado. “Você é o melhor de todos, Jongin!”

 

O de cabelos descoloridos sorriu de canto, secretamente orgulhoso de si pelo elogio que recebeu, mas em partes envergonhado por ser Sehun a elogiá-lo. Envergonhado por ser seu melhor amigo que agora está o puxando em direção às carruagens enquanto comenta sobre todos os doces que vai querer comer enquanto estiverem no vilarejo mágico. Sehun parecia ainda mais como uma criança quando se animava, mesmo que o sono ainda estivesse presente.

 

“Cuidado para não me falir, Sehun”, Jongin brincou.

 

Sehun virou-se com um sorriso bonito nos lábios. “Deveria saber com o que estava brincando, Jongin.”

 

Jongin concordava com Sehun, embora não fosse sobre os doces que estivesse falando. Deveria sim saber com o que estava brincando e saber que o carma um dia o faria pagar pela vergonha infligida em seus colegas com sua poção. Será que todos os que tinham alguém apaixonado atrás de si sentiam-se como Jongin? O sonserino se perguntava se Baekhyun teria se sentido dessa forma, se acabariam tendo o mesmo destino do casal grifinório.

 

Meneou a cabeça assim que entrou na carruagem que Sehun escolheu. Chanyeol e Baekhyun tem uma amizade semelhante a sua com Sehun, mas não teriam o mesmo destino; Jongin sabia que Chanyeol já se sentia atraído pelo baixinho grifinório, apenas deu o pontapé que ambos precisavam e isso não se aplicava a seu caso com Sehun. Não havia nenhuma chance de darem certo.

 

(Ou era apenas o que Jongin queria se fazer acreditar.)

 

A viagem até Hogsmeade não durou mais do que alguns bons minutos. Como o inverno estava em seu auge, a paisagem estava ainda mais bonita; Jongin gostava de observar como a magia parecia estar em cada parte que forma Hogwarts e Hogsmeade. Gostava de sentir-se parte de algo sempre que está no castelo, quando pode finalmente ser quem quer ser.

 

 Desceram assim que a carruagem estacionou. Não importava quantas vezes passeassem por Hogsmeade, os dois amigos sempre se sentiriam impressionados em observar o vilarejo: apesar de ser um vilarejo comum, havia algo no ar que o tornava incrível. A casa dos Gritos despontava ao fundo da paisagem por detrás dos telhados pontudos e repletos de neve das casas e lojas espalhados por Hogsmeade.

 

“Dedosdemel!”, Sehun exclamou.

 

Jongin seguiu o amigo animado, observando seus colegas caminhando e procurando alguma loja para passar o tempo. O Três Vassouras constantemente lotado de estudantes trazia uma sensação aconchegante e Jongin estava quase puxando Sehun para se aquecerem com cerveja amanteigada, não fosse a extrema felicidade do mais novo em procurar os diversos doces que buscava.

 

A Dedosdemel estava tão cheia quanto o Três Vassouras e Jongin agradeceu por um momento o calor humano que estava sendo passado. Continuou encostado próximo à porta enquanto observava Sehun apanhando dos mais variados doces, o sorriso nunca abandonando os lábios rosados e os olhos brilhando pela variedade à sua frente.

 

“Jongin”, Sehun o chamou atraindo sua atenção. “Me ajuda a escolher!”

 

Jongin se aproximou em silêncio encarando os doces à sua frente. Os feijõezinhos de todos os sabores já estavam nas mãos de Sehun – adoravam disputar para ver quem pegava os piores feijõezinhos enquanto estão entediados no dormitório – e o mais novo encarava alguns sapos de chocolate e os pirulitos de sangue.

 

“Eu levaria o pirulito”, Jongin aconselhou. “Você já tem mesmo toda essa pose de vampiro mesmo.”

 

“Só se você for comigo pela eternidade, Jongin”, Sehun sorriu, daqueles sorrisos que fazia com que o coração de Jongin falhasse uma batida sem motivo algum.

 

“Você está especialmente meloso hoje”, Jongin apontou tentando disfarçar seu desconforto.

 

“É a sua presença. Não sei, eu me sinto estranho com você... É como se eu precisasse estar com você agora e em todos os momentos.” Sehun suspirou. “Me deixa feliz estar com você e obrigado por estar aqui comigo agora.”

 

Jongin sorriu, bagunçando os cabelos de Sehun enquanto caminhavam em direção ao caixa onde o mais velho pagou pelos doces que Sehun escolheu, o pirulito de sangue incluso entre eles. Seu bolso saiu consideravelmente mais leve sem o peso das moedas de ouro, mas estava tudo bem porque Sehun estava quase saltitando ao seu redor quando abandonaram o estabelecimento.

 

No meio do caminho que faziam em direção ao Três Vassouras, houve um momento em que Sehun empurrou Jongin até que caísse na neve fofa. Jongin se sentiu assustado por um momento com sua queda, mas ao ver Sehun jogar-se ao seu lado entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Sehun começou a abrir seus braços e pernas enquanto ria, plenamente feliz. Jongin olhou-o por mais algum tempo antes de começar a imitá-lo, fazendo anjos de neve lado a lado.

 

Passaram mais algum tempo em silêncio ainda deitados na neve, mas levantaram-se quando o frio começou a incomodá-los de verdade. Jongin ajudou que Sehun se levantasse e ambos olharam para os anjos de neve que deixaram no chão. Jongin podia jurar que, visto de seu ângulo, os anjos de neve estavam de mãos dadas.

 

Sehun estava agarrado em seu braço rindo dos anjos de neve feitos, e Jongin aproveitava o calor que o corpo de Sehun passava para o seu no momento em que adentravam o Três Vassouras. Escolheram uma mesa afastada da bagunça formada por grifinórios no centro do  _pub_  e não precisaram esperar muito para que Madame Rosmerta trouxesse suas bebidas; eram velhos frequentadores assíduos do Três Vassouras, o suficiente para que a responsável pelo local já não se importasse mais em perguntar o que desejavam beber (por mais que Sehun já tenha tentado comprá-la para ganharem um pouco de firewhisky, sem sucesso).

 

O Três Vassouras sempre seria seu local favorito em Hogsmeade, em partes pelo ambiente aconchegante que proporciona e em outras partes porque Hogwarts nunca estaria tão presente em um  _pub_  quanto neste. Madame Rosmerta não parecia se importar com os estudantes usando magia em seu  _pub_ , então era comum que, vez ou outra, algum copo cheio de cerveja amanteigada passasse acima de suas cabeças ou que os barulhos característicos de  _snap explosivo_  pudessem ser ouvidos (Jongin arriscaria todos seus galeões em dizer que os responsáveis pelos  _snaps sempre_  seria a chamada beagle line da Grifinória).

 

“Jongin”, Sehun o chamou. “Por que o Tao não parece apaixonado como deveria estar?”

 

Jongin engoliu em seco. Não poderia dizer para Sehun que foi ele quem bebeu o cálice com a poção e não Zitao. “Não sei”, respondeu por fim. “Talvez eu tenha errado algum ingrediente.”

 

“Você nunca erra nada, você é perfeito no que faz.” Sehun observou, com um leve toque maravilhado. “Mas ele parece estar se divertindo com Yifan, né?”

 

“Sim, parecem.” Jongin concordou.

 

“Nós também estamos em um encontro, certo?”, Sehun perguntou de forma inocente. “Assim como Zitao e Yifan, estamos nos divertindo em um encontro!”

 

Jongin não teve coragem de desmentir para Sehun, em partes porque realmente parecia que estavam em um encontro e estavam de fato se divertindo juntos. Uma pequena parcela de Jongin desistiu de lutar contra seus próprios pensamentos e concordou com Sehun que, sim, estavam em um encontro e estava tudo bem com isso.

 

Sehun estava apaixonado de forma induzida, mas Jongin estava começando a aceitar os sentimentos que lhe acometiam. Não era nenhuma poção que fazia com que seu coração batesse mais forte ou que sorrisse por ver Sehun estar sorridente como não via há tanto tempo; as reações que as ações de Sehun lhe provocavam eram diversas, mas Jongin ansiava por senti-las ainda mais.

 

“Está sujo aqui, Jonginnie”, Sehun apontou, levando a mão à boca de Jongin e limpando o rastro de espuma que a bebida deixou no rosto do sonserino.

 

“Obrigado”, Jongin sussurrou. “Sehun... O que você faria se eu dissesse que gosto de você? Hipoteticamente falando.”

 

“Eu também gosto de você, Jongin!”, Sehun sorriu. “Que pergunta boba. Não preciso de hipóteses para saber o quanto gosto de você.”

 

Jongin continuou observando o sorriso que Sehun lhe dava, quando percebeu que o mais novo se aproximava lentamente. Sabia o que aconteceria, sabia que deveria parar Sehun e fingir que nunca conversaram sobre seus sentimentos em um pub barulhento. Sabia que Sehun poderia se arrepender quando o efeito de amortentia passasse, mas, apesar de estar ciente que deveria pará-lo, Jongin não fez nada além de esperar pelos lábios de Sehun chocando-se com os seus de forma leve e cálida.

 

Tão rápido quanto se aproximou, Sehun afastou-se e voltou a bebericar de sua cerveja amanteigada, comentando sobre como estava ansioso para voltarem para Hogwarts e começarem a comer os feijõezinhos que compraram. Jongin assentiu, apesar de ainda estar com a sensação dos lábios de Sehun grudados aos seus poucos segundos atrás.

 

Jongin nunca se sentiu tão mal por ter inventado de brincar de cupido com poções do amor.

 

**. . .**

 

Dois dias se passaram desde a visita a Hogsmeade e, após mais uma conversa esclarecedora com Luhan e depois de ouvir todos os eu te disse! do mais velho, Jongin aceitou o que parecia impossível de continuar negando.

 

Estava apaixonado por Oh Sehun.

 

A vida ainda soava como uma ironia quando parava para pensar que quem estava apaixonado por indução era Sehun e quem acabava de fato apaixonado era Jongin. Talvez a vida tenha um senso de humor bastante estranho e tenha achado que esta é a melhor forma de fazê-lo se sentir na pele de todas as pessoas que foram suas vítimas um dia.

 

Dois dias desde o selinho que trocaram, Jongin não deixou de pensar por um minuto sequer no ocorrido. A culpa por não ter parado Sehun quando a poção estava comandando suas ações ainda o assolava no fundo de sua mente, mas Jongin não conseguia negar para si mesmo o quanto ainda ansiava por mais, que Sehun o beijasse de verdade e que gostasse de verdade de si.

 

Aos poucos o efeito da poção foi passando para Sehun, embora não demonstrasse nenhuma lembrança do que fizeram em Hogsmeade além de tomarem cerveja amanteigada durante boa parte do dia enquanto comem alguns petiscos que Rosmerta servia. Jongin se sentia levemente magoado por Sehun não se recordar de algo que importava tanto para o mais velho, mas tentava não pensar por esse lado.

 

Seria melhor que Sehun não se recordasse de nada, quem sabe dessa forma conseguiria mascarar a forma como se sentia e não passariam pelo momento vergonhoso depois do beijo.

 

As aulas da segunda feira monótona se encerraram e Jongin estava mais uma vez se arrastando de volta para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Alguns de seus colegas estranharam seu desânimo, mas atribuíram que talvez fosse a falta de Sehun ao seu lado; Oh Sehun faltou a todas as aulas de segunda-feira e ninguém o viu sair do dormitório.

 

Chegando ao Salão Comunal da Sonserina, Jongin o encontrou ainda vazio já que seus colegas correram direto para o Salão Principal à espera do jantar mesmo que ainda fosse demorar. Pensou em se jogar no sofá em frente à lareira como estava acostumado a fazer quando encontrou o sofá ocupado por uma pessoa.

 

“Por que não foi para aula hoje, Sehun?”

 

Sehun levantou-se do sofá onde estava deitado, caminhando poucos passos até ficar frente a frente com Jongin. O sorriso estava lá mais uma vez, enfeitando os lábios bonitos que atraíam Jongin de uma forma quase surreal. Reprimiu sua vontade de voltar a beijá-lo e apenas sorriu de volta.

 

“Eu estava esperando você aparecer”, Sehun respondeu. “Eu tenho uma surpresa para você.”

 

Jongin não sabia o que Sehun estava planejando, mas resolveu que deveria confiar em seu amigo como sempre fez. O mais novo o puxou até o sofá onde outrora esteve sentado, ainda em silêncio enquanto o olha atentamente. O sorriso de Sehun não morreu por um segundo sequer e Jongin estava começando a sentir a curiosidade torná-lo impaciente.

 

Sehun sabia que Jongin era uma pessoa curiosa por natureza e sabia também o quanto o mais velho detestava que fizesse mistério consigo e justamente por isso estava agindo dessa forma. Gostava de ver como Jongin ficava impaciente e como mordia seu lábio inferior para reprimir as perguntas que vinham à sua mente, qualquer coisa que saciaria sua curiosidade, embora soubesse que Sehun nada diria.

 

“Eu estive pensando durante o dia todo em como faria isso, sem que assustasse você.” Sehun tornou a falar. “Cheguei a conclusão de que não importa como eu fale, a sua reação será a mesma, então resolvi que não planejaria nada. Deixaria que as coisas fluíssem como devem ser porque se há alguém que eu sei que sempre poderei contar em qualquer situação, essa pessoa é você, Jongin.”

 

Jongin estava sorrindo e isso fez com que Sehun tomasse mais coragem, parecia um bom sinal. “Você sempre foi a minha pessoa favorita. Desde que éramos pequenos, você sempre foi a primeira pessoa em quem eu pensava quando tinha algo para contar, você está em todas as minhas memórias, sejam boas ou ruins, você sempre esteve presente comigo e eu agradeço muito por isso.” Sehun parou um pouco sua narração, aproveitando o momento para segurar a mão de Jongin que continuava calado à sua frente. “Achei que sempre o consideraria meu irmão, a pessoa que estaria ao meu lado até o fim, mas isso mudou.”

 

A expressão de Jongin também mudou, tornando-se mais alarmada. Teria Sehun descoberto sobre a poção? Ele ainda parecia enfeitiçado, então Jongin descartou essa hipótese, embora não soubesse o que de fato teria feito seu amigo mudar de ideia tão repentinamente. Ao contrário de si, que estava mais apreensivo do que se recordava, Sehun ainda tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

 

“Nenhum irmão meu me faria sentir as coisas que você faz que eu sinta, Jongin. Na verdade, não há ninguém que faça com que eu me sinta feliz apenas por ter sua presença ou que faça com que haja uma revoada de hipogrifos em meu estômago, que faça meu coração bater tão rápido com um simples sorriso.” Sehun parecia envergonhado com o que dizia, mas isso não o parou. “Nesses últimos dias, você parece ser o meu mundo e eu sou apenas o seu satélite orbitando ao seu redor e eu não poderia ficar ainda mais feliz que isso porque você sempre foi a minha estrela favorita. Três dias atrás, eu disse que achava que amo você; na verdade, tenho certeza disso agora. Eu realmente amo você, Kim Jongin.”

 

Em situações normais, Kim Jongin não poderia estar mais feliz com o discurso que ouviu. Seu coração batia acelerado em seu peito, aquecido pelas palavras proferidas e pelos sentimentos retribuídos. Seu cérebro o dizia para também contar que estava apaixonado por Sehun e que talvez poderiam subir de nível em sua amizade, tornarem-se as almas gêmeas que nasceram para ser. Seus dias ficariam ainda mais felizes tendo a certeza de que Sehun era inteiramente seu e que seu sorriso favorito sempre seria causado por si e por mais ninguém.

 

Entretanto, não era uma situação normal.

 

Uma pequena parcela de seu cérebro que não estava afetada pela felicidade latente pelos sentimentos de Sehun o alertava que seu melhor amigo nunca diria nenhuma dessas palavras caso estivesse sem o efeito de amortentia. A pequena parcela insistia em recordá-lo dos efeitos de amortentia, da paixão obsessiva, de como o alvo da paixão torna-se perfeito e a pessoa que consumiu a poção não consegue discernir seus sentimentos reais enquanto sob sua influência.

 

Tão rápido quanto surgiu, sua felicidade se extinguiu e a culpa voltou a assolar sua mente. Era tudo sua culpa, afinal: se não tivesse aceitado o pedido de Yifan, Sehun não teria bebido a poção e os dois ainda estariam rindo de qualquer besteira ou de alguma travessura sem sucesso dos grifinórios. Yifan teria Zitao e Jongin ainda teria seu melhor amigo ao seu lado, sem paixões induzidas e talvez seus sentimentos por Sehun continuassem adormecidos como sempre estiveram.

 

Seu silêncio estava angustiando o mais novo, podia notar como o sorriso de Sehun esmorecia a cada minuto que passava em silêncio. Os olhos do rapaz também pareciam mais opacos, diferente de quando o encontrou, quando brilhavam de animação e pela paixão incontida. Jongin se sentiu ainda pior por acabar com a alegria do dono de seus sorrisos favoritos, mas não poderia continuar enganando a ambos.

 

“Preciso te contar uma coisa.” Jongin disse. “Sexta feira, você se recorda de quando fomos dar a poção para o Tao?” Sehun assentiu. “Tao não bebeu a poção. Você bebeu e você não está apaixonado por mim, Sehun. Nunca esteve, na verdade, é tudo efeito de amortentia. Deve passar em mais alguns dias, eu sinto muito.”

 

Jongin não imaginava que doeria tanto em si proferir tais palavras.

 

“Eu sei, Jongin.” Sehun confirmou, surpreendendo o amigo. “Quero dizer, eu não sabia enquanto estava sob efeito da poção, as coisas realmente são muito estranhas com  _amortentia_ , mas quando acordei hoje e não me senti como se você fosse o próprio Merlin na minha frente, eu comecei a ligar os pontos. Tao não esteve apaixonado, eu me senti estranho quando acordei e tudo estava uma bagunça... É fácil associar depois de ter todas as informações.”

 

“Então você deve saber que  _não está apaixonado por mim._ ” Jongin insistiu.

 

“Qual a parte do “me senti estranho quando acordei” você ainda não ouviu?”, Sehun retrucou. “Acabou, Jongin. O efeito dessa maldita poção cessou e as coisas ainda podem estar uma bagunça comigo, mas eu tenho uma única certeza que nem mesmo a mais poderosa das poções pode tirar de mim:  _eu amo você._ ”

 

Sehun olhou firmemente para Jongin, apertando a mão que ainda estava entre as suas tentando passar toda a confiança que sentia. Sabia como Jongin estava se sentindo, não poderia culpá-lo por sua confusão; nem mesmo o rapaz que havia preparado a poção saberia dizer quanto tempo durava seu efeito. Vendo que o amigo nada faria, Sehun soltou sua mão, levantando-se.

 

“Eu posso te provar que estou certo, Jongin.” Sehun voltou a falar. “Tem uma coisa que nunca mudou em nenhuma das versões que você criou da  _amortentia. O cheiro da pessoa amada é o cheiro característico da poção do amor_  e eu posso te dizer o cheiro que eu sinto.”

 

Apanhou o pequeno frasco com o líquido róseo de seu bolso, abrindo-o. Jongin acompanhou cada movimento de Sehun, sentindo a excitação correr por seu corpo em ondas eletrizantes. O sonserino mais novo levou o frasco próximo ao rosto, fechando os olhos para poder sentir ainda melhor os cheiros que a poção desprendia para si. Pouco tempo se passou e o frasco já estava fechado mais uma vez e Sehun o encarava de forma séria.

 

“Cabo de vassoura recém-polida, cerveja amanteigada e  _lírios_.” Sehun ditou. “Qual é a flor que sua mãe adora cultivar, Jonginnie?”

 

“Lírios...”, Jongin sussurrou. “Nós costumávamos nos embrenhar nos jardins de casa e você sempre disse que o cheiro dos lírios se fixava mais em mim do que em você, porque era como se eu tivesse um imã natural para o cheiro da flor.”

 

“Eu continuo achando o mesmo”, Sehun confirmou. “Você inteiro cheira a lírios, a infância, a risos e ao meu amor. Só preciso que você acredite em mim.”

 

Jongin tentou conter o sorriso que brotava em seus lábios, mas falhou em sua missão. Levantou-se e caminhou a passos rápidos até o melhor amigo, seu sorriso se abrindo cada vez mais, sua felicidade voltando a nascer em seu âmago. Sehun também estava com um sorriso nos lábios por saber que agora Jongin já não mais achava que estava sob efeito de uma poção. As coisas finalmente dariam certo.

 

O sonserino mais velho jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Sehun, abraçando-o forte. Sehun ficou levemente surpreso com o gesto, mas devolveu-o de bom grado, apertando o corpo do mais velho contra o seu. O calor da lareira aquecia os dois rapazes naquele início de noite gelado no salão comunal da sonserina e seus sorrisos se fundiam contra a pele um do outro e nada parecia mais certo do que isso.

 

“Eu nunca te contei, mas o cheiro de amortentia para mim é firewhisky, torta de melaço e o perfume que eu te dei quando você fez treze anos, que eu sei que você ainda o tem até hoje guardado.” Jongin segredou ainda abraçado a Sehun. “Eu não queria ameaçar a nossa amizade com o que eu não tinha certeza se realmente sentia, ter você mesmo sendo apenas o meu melhor amigo é importante demais para mim do que não ter nada de você.”

 

“Nada poderia me afastar de você, Kim Jongin.” Sehun disse, afastando-se brevemente para poderem se encarar. “Nós temos o nosso próprio voto perpétuo, não é?”

 

“Sim.” Jongin riu, lembrando da ocasião quando entraram para Hogwarts e prometeram que nem mesmo se caíssem em casas diferentes se separariam, sendo uma nova espécie de voto perpétuo. “Esse é o momento em que eu também digo que amo você?”

 

“Com todas as metáforas que você conseguir imaginar”, Sehun disse.

 

Jongin soltou-se do abraço que ainda os unia, olhando para o rosto de Sehun sorridente. Seu coração permanecia aquecido e ainda custava a acreditar na notícia que lhe foi dada, mas não poderia ficar mais feliz. Nenhuma metáfora que conseguisse pensar poderia mensurar sua felicidade no momento.

 

“Você também é a parte mais importante do meu passado. Em todos os momentos que eu mais precisava de alguém, você estava comigo, mesmo quando não falava nada, mas era a melhor coisa que eu poderia pedir no momento. Eu não sei desde quando eu passei a gostar de você, mas talvez essa seja a melhor coisa em mim. Você me traz todas as coisas boas que eu poderia esperar, faz com que toda a minha mente fique uma bagunça onde a única certeza que tenho é seu nome.” Ambos os rapazes estavam novamente no sofá quando Jongin parou de falar. “Quando você estava sob efeito de amortentia, eu não sabia o que fazer. Você estava sendo tão amoroso comigo que só fazia com que eu me sentisse mais apaixonado, mas eu não poderia fazer nada com você naquele estado porque  _não era você_ , entende?”

 

“Mas agora sou eu”, Sehun sussurrou. “Agora não há mais nenhum efeito de poção nenhuma e somos só nós dois.”

 

Jongin sorriu e concordou em silêncio; Sehun continuava olhando-o de forma intensa, seus olhos alternando entre manter o contato visual e olhar para os lábios carnudos de Jongin. O mais velho entendeu o recado que Sehun tentava passar e aproximou-se de forma lenta, como se ainda estivesse dando a oportunidade de Sehun pará-lo, embora torcesse que isso não acontecesse. Precisava de Sehun há muito tempo.

 

Sehun não fez nenhuma objeção e seus lábios se encontraram poucos segundos depois. Os dois não saberiam dizer caso os perguntassem qual foi a sensação que os acometeu, apenas tentavam aproveitar o momento. Seus lábios se encaixavam perfeitamente, como se fosse esperado que acontecesse. Seus batimentos cardíacos pareciam entrar em sincronia conforme seus lábios se moviam e suas línguas se tocavam de forma tímida, iniciando sua própria dança sem ritmo.

 

Separaram-se ainda trocando alguns selinhos e entre risadas. Jongin ainda se sentia envergonhado por ter confessado a Sehun todos seus sentimentos e o mais novo achava graça da vergonha alheia, embora não estivesse em estado muito diferente. Apesar de tudo, gostavam do clima que instauraram: ainda era confortável rir um com o outro, era confortável que estivessem juntos e não precisassem dizer nem uma palavra porque ainda conseguiam se ler melhor do que qualquer um.

 

“Você nem mesmo precisou aprender veritaserum para acreditar em mim”, Sehun sussurrou de forma divertida.

 

“Não preciso de nenhuma poção da verdade para acreditar em você, Sehun. Você ainda é meu melhor amigo.”

 

Sehun sorriu e, naquele sorriso, Jongin encontrou todas as certezas que precisava: Sehun também gostava de si. Sehun estava disposto a estar consigo em todos os momentos. Sehun sorriria para Jongin todas as manhãs e estaria consigo em todas as travessuras que ainda planejariam – porque a Sonserina jamais poderia perder sua dupla imbatível – e eles ainda eram infinitos em sua própria essência.

 

“Acho que eu deveria agradecer a  _amortentia_ ”, Jongin disse. “Nunca teria tomado coragem de dizer o que sinto caso nada disso tivesse acontecido.”

 

“Dizem que há males que vem para bem”, Sehun comentou. “Às vezes quando o feitiço vira contra o feiticeiro nem sempre é ruim.”

 

Kim Jongin e Oh Sehun continuariam a usar  _amortentia_  contra seus colegas apenas pelo prazer de vê-los envergonhados, mesmo que tenham experimentado a sensação na própria pele. Continuariam escolhendo suas vítimas da melhor forma que pudesse diverti-los e estariam ainda mais unidos a partir de agora. Hogwarts tem uma nova dupla ainda mais solidificada e que tem muito a contar para as paredes do castelo que guardam tantos segredos.

 

Kim Jongin nunca se arrependeria de ter inovado a poderosa poção do amor, pois, sem o uso de amortentia, a vida nunca teria lhe dado a oportunidade de ter Oh Sehun.


End file.
